misaofandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Sohta/@comment-24753208-20140330071420
Okay, I'm getting kind of tired of reading these. Oh he's a killer, oh he's so cute, oh hand fedish, oh I want to be his friend. Look, here's the story, Sohta is just a normal kid whenever he's young and like everyone he wants to make friends, and everyone dismembers him just because he supposedly "unattractive" nobody is unattractive in my opinion. Maybe unattractive to my desires, but to the eye, that's just plain rude. When Takano comes along, he feels happy and wanted. They keep distant for a while but when he confesses his feelings to her he comes on a little too strong and she simply says that she doesn't feel for him that way. Now stop, everyone thinks "Maybe if Takano wasn't so mean!" Yes, it was rude of her to say that they should stop hanging out but, HELLO, DING DONG?! She is the only person who wasn't afraid to be around Sohta whenever everyone else was being rude to him. If I was Takano I would've been flattered but taken back I would've said, "listen you seem like a nice guy but we barely talk, if you want to consider dating lets get to know each other." But instead she rejects him and he leaps on top of her in a rage. NOW STOP AGAIN, Sohta yes he was bullied but he was NOT CRAZY (supposedly at the time) being bullied was not the reason for his doing, being UNWATED by people he liked was what drove him insane. He was taken back that the girl that actually gave him a chance rejected him and he went psycho! If being bullied is what made him crazy don't you think he would've killed the bullies? But now to Misao, I'm sure if he suddenly has the nerve to hit on her, I'm sure he's liked her for some time. Apparently, like he said in the game, he doesn't like girls who awe at his looks and he goes for serious and charming girls like Misao and when his little fedish shows and the secret is out and she rejects him, and then... WAM! HE GOES ON A RAMPAGE, RAPES HER AND KILLS HER. Obviously there's something else and he just obviously wants to be wanted. That's his flaw, so bullying could be part of the problem but not the cause of the problem. But one thing still gets to me... if all he wanted was to be wanted... why didn't he ever go for Ayaka, I mean sure, he doesn't like girls who are like "OMG HE IS SO FINE" but seriously, she likes you dude. I'd go all sexy teacher on her and wink at her playfully sometimes just to rub it in, maybe not sleep with her but at least take pride and what you're getting. Now lastly, his looks. To be honest I said out loud while watching, "What the freak is wrong with his face. He looks like a total rapist." AND... I was right, genius "Pewds" strikes again! Lol. But when I look kinda closer, sure he's a decent looking guy and he's not ugly, but he sure looks creepy, that dull stare and that haunting smirk. ASFJHSD